The subject disclosure generally relates to presenting content to a user, and, in particular, to presenting content to a user browsing a website.
When users are interacting with content on a website, there is often possibility for the user to become disengaged or disinterested in the website. Therefore, various animations and dynamic content may be presented to the user to entice the user to remain engaged with the website. Such content may include background animation or notifications presented while the user is browsing a website to keep the attention of the user and ultimately improve the user's overall engagement with the website content.
While such content may be helpful for engaging the user, the content may also have the potential to distract the user from other actions the user may be performing at the website. Thus, there may be cases where the content causes the user to halt interaction with the website before completing an action due to being distracted by the content, ultimately reducing user engagement with the website.
Thus, a method for optimally presenting such engagement enhancing content to users while minimizing the distracting effect of such content on the activities of the user may be desirable.